Ides
by ShaggyDiz
Summary: Taking a step back and enjoying the not so pleasant view. Note and preview inside.
1. Book One: Opiate :: Chapter One: Sweat

Disclaimer: there are various properties within this fiction that I do not own. They are used for my amusement and are not being written for money purposes. Those following properties include: Dragon Ball Z, Warcraft III, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and the Korean _manwha_ Priest. I also do not own any of Tool's music and lyrics. They, as well, are being used for my amusement and are not being used for money purposes.  
  
Note: this will be a two-chapter trial run. The second chapter will be posted within the next two weeks. More chapters will come after completion of other stories and necessary feedback.  
  
Proofing and consulting was done by Kodra.  
  
Note: this story is rated R for the following: graphic violence and gore, strong language, and scenes of sexuality.  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
ShaggyDiz presents:  
  
  
A Violent Teddy Bear Production  
  
  
_Ides  
_  
  
Book One: Opiate  
Chapter One: Sweat  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
**_Seems like I've been here before  
Seems so familiar  
Feels like I'm slipping  
Into a dream within a dream  
_**  
  
* * *  


  
  
October tenth  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When was the last time I told you that I loved you?  
  
she trailed off. She was having a small amount of difficulty remembering the last time he said those words. It was hard to think though when her naked body was pressed up against his naked body. The touching of flesh led to many erotic thoughts.  
  
Five minutes ago, she finally answered.  
  
A pause. I love you.  
  
Why do you keep doing that? she asked in curiosity. It was hard to get irritated by his somewhat childish (and naïve) antics.  
  
Doing what?  
  
She sighed. Telling me that you love me every five minutes you don't have to keep telling me that you do. She slid a hand down his side, letting it settle on his hip. I know that you love me.  
  
And you? His eyes wandered down her body, taking in the full shape of her breasts (as much as he could see from their position against his body) and hips. They didn't bother with covering each other this time.  
  
They would be making love again soon as it was.  
  
You know that I love you. She reached up and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Five minutes of silence passed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I love you.  
  
she trailed off. Despite what she said, she always liked to hear those words. What they did was proof enough, but to hear the words made her smile. Her stomach flipped every time as well.  
  
Reassurance.  
  
You want to do it again? he asked.  
  
You know for a dork, you have surprising stamina. She smiled at the hurt look on his face. I'm just kidding.  
  
I know.  
  
She sighed. Hey, lighten up. None of my previous lovers could keep me up until four in the morning.  
  
I thought you said I was the only one.  
  
You are. She leaned up, whispering the answer to his statement in his ear.  
  
His eyes widened in understanding. those _lovers_. A pause. You know, I have to work on wearing you out quicker if those things get you worked up better than me.  
  
She smacked him lightly.   
  
Not a dork, he raised a finger, though it came up parallel to the bed, a Saiyan dork.  
  
She laughed.   
  
Yeah Videl?  
  
I love you.  
  
A pause. I love you too.  
  
Slowly, she took a hold of him, working his soft erection for a few moments. Afterwards, she slid back on top of him, reaffirming what they already said to each other so many times before.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Ides – the fifteenth day of March, May, July or October, or the thirteenth day of the other months in the Roman calendar  
  
  
  
_Lilith my lovely Lilith I think I've finally found what I'm looking for  
_  
Eyelids opened, revealing dark red orbs. They stared straight ahead for a moment before dancing their way around the massive marble hall before him. They settled upon a single round mirror off to the left wall, and that was wear he decided to walk to. He stood from his throne – a massive seat made of bones and skulls from mortal men – and slowly made his way to the reflective glass.  
  
He slowly studied himself, taking note of his stiff black hair spiking off in many random directions, and also the two curled-in bangs coming down just below his eyebrows. He studied the rest of his body, adorned in a black silk dress-like gown. It was his leisurewear inside his palace, and he wore it outside only on certain occasions. Most of those occasions involved walking around the dead gardens with his wife and lover. His four black wings he didn't bother with though, knowing that they were always there.  
  
Losing them would mean losing his immortality, but no one had gotten close enough to remove them.  
  
He looked back up to his face though and noted how tired his dark red eyes had become. He forgot about the scar on his right cheek, instead focusing on the black forming just above it and underneath the other eye. I thought only mortal men got tired, he joked dryly.  
  
_I think that torture pit has gotten to you, Sammael.  
_  
He smirked. Lilith always had a sarcastic side to her.  
  
It might have. It doesn't matter though. I can easily remove them. He spoke out loud, even though his wife wasn't there. Somehow, the sound of his voice calmed him. So did the voice in his head.  
  
_Then why have them? You know you need sleep.  
_  
The purebloods are too close to my door. That is why I haven't sleep in a week.  
  
It was the week before where his main demon army, the Army of the Death, had suffered its most devastating loses, each of them being dealt by the Archangel Gabriel. It was where he also suffered his most humiliating defeat, receiving the scar that currently sat below his right eye. He was wounded through his stomach as well, and he was lucky to survive the attack. The Lich Wraith King, a devilish – and highly powerful – combination of the two monster breeds, had arrived with his Black Dragon and carried the Angel of Death to the safety of his palace.  
  
In that week though, the lines of the Army of the Death were continually pushed back towards the eastern coastline where Sammael's palace stood. Several other Fallen Angels – Temozarela, Beliel and Asmodeus – were unable to send assistance to the Angel of Death with their respective armies. It took a massive charge of nomadic orcs, minotaurs and orge mages to hold the weakened lines. Their rushed had stalled the onslaught of the Archangel Gabriel's Army of the Light, though they had been inching forward slowly.  
  
What troubled Sammael the most though was that, with his eyesight, he was able to see the front lines from the top of his palace. Those lines were only about twenty-five miles away.  
  
_Have your wounds healed Sammael?  
_  
They've scarred up. Damn that Gabriel only he can hurt me with that Lightbringer. The bastard had shattered Dragon Blood!  
  
_I'm sorry to hear that my love.  
_  
Yes, yes enough of that though. He smiled into the mirror as his plans danced around in his head. He was thankful for the powerful magicks that were used to hide his thought patterns from the pureblood Seers. Anyone who had dared to enter his mind would find it a maze of indecipherable patterns and jumbled words, and those who entered were forcibly thrown out after receiving any and all pain from the death trap. Most would become a vegetable after doing so. Only Belphegor, a former Fallen Principality, had entered his mind and not receive any sort of backlash, though he had yet to discover a way around the millions of miles of walls and dead ends that littered Sammael's head.  
  
_I take it your scouts have returned?_ Only Lilith was able to read his mind.  
  
They have. One of them has found a truly remarkable item. He turned away from the mirror, making his way back to his throne.  
  
_What is it?  
_  
The doppelganger told me of an artifact that these Alternate Earth beings called 'Dragon Balls', Sammael explained, sitting down and producing a glass of blood wine in one of his hands. He told me of how the beings there gathered them and called a dragon into existence, granting them a single wish. They had vanished afterwards, and they were said to return in six months time.  
  
_Hmm that wish would have been made not too long ago Sammael.  
_  
Just over a month ago from what I remember taking from the doppelganger's mind. He paused, sipping the glass and relishing the thick taste it produced. His eyes closed and he tipped his head back. Tell me Lilith when is Zeruel going to be ready? he asked his wife.  
  
_Zeruel? He should be awake within the next three days. What do you have planned?  
_  
Slowly, he tilted his head down, opening his eyes and facing off into nothing and everything. His dark red eyes shined dully and sinisterly. Its light shone off around his face, including the scar, making the wound seem all the scarier. Then, at the same moment he was doing everything else, he cracked a dark and toothy smile. The tips of his upper incisors were hidden just behind his bottom lip. All of his other smooth white teeth were seen perfectly. It was all for one simple and effective word:  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Third Regiment! Cover that right flank!  
  
Archers! Fire at will from that hill! Move! Move!  
  
Cavalry! Charge!  
  
Those were the orders amongst the chaos on the battlefield. The main army of the Archangel Gabriel, the Army of the Light, had continued to throw wave after wave of attackers against the battle weary Army of the Death. Even with the tide of the battle shifting towards the purebloods and mortal men, Gabriel knew that his resources were running low. His men had been in battle for three straight days and nights without a moments rest, and he knew that he had suffered loses in the thousands.  
  
His cavalry charge had been his last resort. They had been hidden – fifteen hundred horses in total – behind a small collection of hills a mere two thousand feet from the main lines. It was where Gabriel stood, on those hills, overlooking the battle. He had no need to fight, unless he spotted a few unwanted characters on the field. He had seen neither the Angel of Death nor the Lich Wraith King in a week's time though.  
  
He didn't expect them again today.  
  
All fifteen hundred horses charged from behind the hills, with the horse riders already having their swords drawn out and pointed ahead of them. The charge was led by the young Captain Terenas, who had won countless battles with and without the aid of the purebloods. His cavalry had been dubbed the Death Riders by Gabriel himself, a clear mocking of the Death Knights that ran unopposed at times in Beliel's army.  
  
Terenas covered the short distance in less than thirty seconds, leaping over the line of mortals and coming into a short clearing in front of them. He was quickly surrounded by orcs and orge beasts, all grinning and drooling with bloodlust, and all of the baring their yellow shredded teeth and various assortment of blades and clubs. Terenas smirked in spite of the situation before raising his sword high and shouting out a wild battle cry. He charged forward into the demon lines a full two seconds before dozens of his fellow horsemen leapt into the foray, dropping orcs by the tens and crushing the main lines behind Terenas.  
  
Terenas came around the back of the lines, turning around and calling the cavalry to his sword. Only a few dozen heeded the call, as the rest were still overflowing the main lines of the demon army. He was ready to head back into the battle again when he heard a rumble coming from behind him. Turning his head, he saw a charge of kodo beasts – some two hundred in number, and all with hobgoblin riders – coming his way from nearly a thousand yards.  
  
Reform the line! Reform the line! he shouted left and right. He took a quick estimate of his new line – seventy horses total. Aim for the riders! he shouted before raising his sword up high. In unison, the men along the line raised them as well, heeding the call to one final charge. Another three dozen horsemen joined the lines after breaking from their battles and joined the headlong rush into the mass of kodo beasts. As one, the line rushed forward, though all of them were hard pressed to keep up with Terenas, as he once again took the lead and clashed head first into the enemy line, dropping nearly ten beasts before the rest of the cavalry had even two kills.  
  
He turned to face the kodo beasts again, grinning in triumph as he saw the highly disrupted lines of both the beast riders and the main demon army lines. He charged forward back into the beasts, assisting his horsemen in taking down the few remaining beasts. Several dozen more of his riders had joined him from the lines and they made short work of the beasts, either killing them or letting them retreat.  
  
Let them go! Terenas shouted. They will cause us no further trouble this day!  
  
_Terenas!  
_  
Gabriel? What is it? he asked after hearing the voice of the Archangel in his head.  
  
_The right flank has fell! Take whatever cavalry remain and strike at them until the gryphon riders come.  
_  
Damn it! He turned back to his horsemen. Riders, to the right flank! He didn't bother with reforming the lines this time, as he knew that they had to move there rather quickly. Several riders did manage to keep with him this time, for which he was grateful. He knew he couldn't be the only one to drive back the demon army. He knew he was losing his horsemen though, but their loses would have to be pushed to the back of his head for now.  
  
Terenas reached the rear of the enemy flank with a dozen other riders, clashing with them and holding them there until the infantry were able to reform. The rest of the riders available – nearly three hundred in size – clashed into the lines and slowly drove them back. Terenas jumped off of his horse, opting to fight on the group. He easily hacked his way through the orcs, never stopping for a breath.  
  
Terenas! A manticore! a horseman shouted before getting stabbed. Terenas looked over briefly to see the man being pulled off his horse and slowly ripped apart of his limbs. He quickly ran to where the fallen rider was and hacked through the orcs that surrounded him. It was too late though, as the horseman had been dead long before he could reach him.  
  
He heard a screeched though, and immediately remembered what that soldier had said. Terenas turned his head, just in time to duck from the manticore that had just passed overhead. It had taken a few other troops with its claws before swooping around and taking its sight onto the captain. It landed several feet in front of Terenas, not caring who had stood on the ground before.  
  
You want me, huh? the captain asked to the winged beast. He had only seen one of these before but had never faced the beast. Its wings were that of a demon, though its body was that of a lion or tiger, and its mouth, chin, back and tail were laced with razor sharp spikes. Its tail was especially deadly, as it held much weight to it with its club-like appearance.  
  
The manticore stepped forward and growled before rapidly stepping around and swinging its tail at Terenas, nearly taking his head off. He ducked at the last moment, but several of the spikes grazed across his back armor, slipping parts of it off and causing it to become loose. The captain took a mere second to dodge back and slip out of the constraining metal plating before lunging forward to stab his sword at the beast's head. It ducked the attack and swung its tail back at Terenas again, though this time he was able to block it easily before retreating back.  
  
He circle strafed the manticore, keeping the whole creature within his sight as he moved. The beast did the same; slowly shuffle stepping while growling lowly in the back of its throat at Terenas. It was the first to act, curling back on the balls of its paws before springing into an attack, leading with a clawing strike. Terenas parried the attack and slid in, pulling out a hidden dagger from his cloak and swinging it up into the breast of the beast. It shrieked wildly, trying in desperation to hold its wounded self together. It struggled to stay on three feet, though it was quickly reduced to two as its supporting front leg gave out when the damaged collarbones and breastplates snapped under the pressure. It fell to the ground, looking up one last time to see Terenas step forward and drive his blade straight between the manticore's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, an eagle-like call came from the northwest, and all the battle's participants looked over, seeing a massive contingent of gryphon riders and eagles flying towards them. They've finally arrived, Terenas said in a half-whisper, pulling his blade out of the dead manticore's head. He looked around for a moment before rushing back into battle against several orcs, killing them before they had even turn their heads away from the sight in the sky.  
  
Gabriel himself let out a sigh of relief, thankful for the help that had finally arrived. He flew straight up, meeting with the dwarf called Grom. He was the leader of the gryphon corps and part of the dwarf community who helped to raise and train the four-legged flyers for combat.  
  
What took you? Gabriel asked him.  
  
We had some trouble in the north, Grom responded, his voice deep and thick like most male dwarves. That, and your eagles didn't want to fight today. He laughed out loud after saying that.  
  
No time for jokes Grom. Tell the flyers to scare them off to their city. We've won the battle.  
  
Very well Gabriel. I ride off! With that, he flew off, crying out for battle and leading several dozen of the winged beasts into battle. They easily killed many orcs that dared remain in the field, and chased a few others that looked like they were easy pickings. The mass of remaining troops in the Army of the Death had decided to flee after a few of the generals running the army sent the call out for retreat. The ground troops that escaped the battle ran the full four miles back to Khaz Thalas, the final city before Sammael's palace.  
  
_Terenas tell the men to hold their ground.  
_  
Yes Gabriel, he responded, nodding. He, for one, was glad for the battle to be over. He knew that their toughest lied ahead in the city of Khaz Thalas though.  
  
For now though, they had a brief reprieve. They had time to rest and to bury their fallen brethren.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


The final count?  
  
Over twenty-three thousand casualties, my Lord, said a soldier selected to take a head count. It had taken the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening to finalize the final casualty count for the battle.  
  
that leaves only fifty thousand for the battle against Khaz Thalas then. Gabriel rubbed his blonde bearded chin, contemplating various strategies and concerns for the upcoming battle. You're dismissed. The soldier bowed before leaving the Archangel's tent.  
  
that isn't enough to take the city. We're going to need twice that number at least!  
  
It'll be a tough fight Gabriel. Your men are worn out from the days of constant battle.  
  
I don't need your sight to know how my men are, Belphegor, Gabriel spat over his shoulder. He walked over to his cot, taking a seat on it and finally releasing his hand from Lightbringer, which had never left his side in the past three days. He cast his eyes over to the Fallen Principality, beginning to wonder why he was forced to accept his help.  
  
It's because I know --   
  
Yes, I know! Stop reading my mind, will you? You're supposed to be concentrating on Sammael's mind, right?  
  
A little break from time to time won't harm us in any way, Belphegor stated.  
  
That little break can possibly lead us to defeat.  
  
The Fallen Principality stood from his wooden chair, coming into the dim light of the tent for the first time. He stared, if he could, at the Archangel. His eyes were removed as punishment for serving under the dark magicks of the demon world. He was turned into a Seer and designated to Gabriel. A cloth covers his dark sockets and his wings have slowly turned gray after being black for so long. If you care to know, Sammael is sitting in the luxury of his white bone throne sipping blood wine with hmmm I believe that is Arthas that is with him.  
  
Arthas? What is that Death Knight doing this far south? Gabriel asked.  
  
I cannot tell. The conversation between minds is shielded, as well as the conversation with mouths. I can only see the scene. It was an honest answer, though Gabriel was only half inclined to believe otherwise.  
  
Very well. I need to speak with Grom about possible reinforcements. Let me know of any change. Gabriel got up and left the tent, grabbing Lightbringer as he did and not bothering to look back once at Belphegor.  
  
Meanwhile, the Fallen Principality had sat back down in his chair, resuming his silent watch over the meeting between the Angel of Death and the leader of the Death Knights. While it was true that he could not gather anything from the conversation, he was, however, able to pick up one word that had leaked through the shields:  
  
Invasion.  
  


* * *  
  
**_The sun is burning hot again  
On the hunter  
And the fisherman,  
And he's trying to remember when,  
But it makes him dizzy.  
_**  
  
* * *  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Hush

Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
Proofing and consulting done by Kodra.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
ShaggyDiz presents:  
  
  
A Violent Teddy Bear Production  
  
  
_Ides  
_  
  
Book One: Opiate  
Chapter Two: Hush  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
**_I say  
Go fuck yourself  
you piece of shit.  
Why don't you just go kill yourself?  
  
Just kidding._**  
  
  
* * *  


  
  
October eleventh  
  
  
  
Gabriel slowly woke from his slumber, turning his head slightly to get his eyes out of his pillows. It was rare for him to sleep – most of the Archangels and angels rarely did – but even he felt the need to finally rest after several long battles. The chances of an attack coming from Khaz Thalas was extremely low, though they still had round the clock scouts.  
  
The Archangel made a low groan before pushing himself up into a sitting position on his bed. He stretched out his arms and his neck, not bothering with his two pairs of wings until he was outside. By now, his sight had completely come into focus, and he saw Belphegor sitting in the same spot from the night before.  
  
Any reports? he asked the Fallen Principality.  
  
He shook his head. I managed to get the word 'invasion' through a crack in the shields, but other than that, I got nothing. He turned to look at Gabriel. They're planning something big Gabriel. They went on until the first moon was at its highest point in the sky.  
  
Where is Arthas now?  
  
Belphegor remained silent for a moment, looking through his mind's eye to ascertain the current position of the Death Knight. He's riding back north towards Beliel's palace. Shall I watch him until he leaves my range of sight?  
  
Do so. And when he leaves it, you will fly north to as far as our lines reach. Take eagles with you if you need to. I feel that Arthas is going to tell Beliel whatever plans Sammael has conjured up.  
  
And what of the shields if they bring them up?  
  
Take other Seers with you to crack them. I need to know what they are doing. Gabriel left the tent, grabbing Lightbringer along the way and once again not bothering to look back at the Fallen Principality.  
  
An Archangel possessed I'm sure Michael would be proud of him, Belphegor muttered before resuming his watch on Arthas.  
  
Outside, Gabriel quickly moved through the camp, making his way towards the back hills to where Grom and his flying fleet rested. He found the dwarf's tent towards the rear of the small settlement and entered it without giving warning, finding Grom and several other dwarves sitting around a table, drinking another brew of beer and ale. The slightly confused and drunk Grom looked over to the Archangel, smiling goofily at his visitor.  
  
so nice to see you again so soon Gabriel, he sputtered out, raising his mug up in a toast to the Archangel. The others at the table did likewise, giving off a hoarse and drunk cheer.  
  
Did you do what I asked of you Grom? Gabriel asked, his patience running thin.  
  
I did. I did. What moon is it right now?  
  
The second moon is just beginning its rise.  
  
I see. Grom drank the rest of his mug before reaching out to the barrel to give himself another serving of beer. Let's see I told my eagle riders to return with any news by the setting of the second moon, whether it be good or bad.  
  
Seven hours then very well then. He turned to leave.  
  
Gabriel, wait! Grom called out to the exiting Archangel. Won't you join us for some drinking?  
  
Gabriel looked over his shoulder, not giving any sort of expression. Archangels, or angels in general, do not drink Grom. Only in victory, and even then, we would slightly consider drinking.  
  
But we just had a glorious victory Gabriel! Come and sit!  
  
He turned completely, giving Grom his full attention. This was hardly any victory. We have our toughest battle up ahead in Khaz Thalas. I doubt the majority of our men would survive this battle.  
  
The dwarf's face turned solemn. Well then won't you have a single drink for everyone of us who will be fighting for our lives? It would be only fair. The rest of the table went silent when Grom finished.  
  
Gabriel stood for a moment, considering for a moment the dwarf's offer. Slowly, he walked to the table and reached out his hand. Grom filled a mug and handed it to the Archangel, standing up on two wobbly legs as he did.  
  
To our fallen and to those who will fall. Gabriel raised his mug up over the table, and soon after, Grom tapped his mug against the Archangel's mug. The rest of the dwarves stood up and tapped as well, giving a short Here, here as they did. They all drank, though Gabriel had barely two mouthfuls before he placed the mug on the table.  
  
Gather by my tent when your riders return Grom. I must go now. With that, the Archangel Gabriel made his exit, unfurling his wings and flying off toward the battlefield from yesterday.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


_My lord Zeruel is near completion. He shall awake in two days time.  
_  
Very good Lilith very good. Sammael was sitting in his throne, sipping his glass of blood wine. It's so very good to know that our victory is close. It's like I can smell it.  
  
_I take it that your meeting with Arthas went well?  
_  
He nodded, even though his wife couldn't see it. It did it went very well  
  
  
  
October tenth in the evening  
  
  
  
please enter, Sammael said to the young and battle hardened leader of the Death Knights. He walked forward until he reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to the Angel of Death's throne, taking a knee before him.  
  
My Lord Sammael, I heard your call and I arrived as fast as I could ride. What is it that you require of me?  
  
Sammael smirked. Would you believe me that total victory is at hand?  
  
Arthas looked up, confused. Pardon my treason Sammael, but victory is barely within our hands. We've lost so much ground up north, and here as well from what I saw.  
  
I know, Sammael said softly, nodding. My forces lost again today, and now Khaz Thalas is the only city that stands between Gabriel's army and my palace. He stood from his throne, descending the stairs before stopping at Arthas' side. Would you believe me though if I said that I can give you a piece of the glory?  
  
Sammael, you know that I serve under Beliel. He nearly would not allow me to come down here. I do not know if I can go against him.  
  
I'm not asking you to go against him though. At least, you wouldn't go against him until a much later time. I would hate to see you continually bow at my feet like you do so now.  
  
Arthas immediately stood up, turning to face Sammael. What are planning then?  
  
Sammael smirked. It was clear that greed had taken over the young Death Knight's soul, as such the case when Beliel converted the former human knight into a leader of the undead. There is an artifact known as the Dragon Balls on an Alternate Earth so much like ours, and yet, so unlike ours. The doppelganger that went there told me of their great powers. I intend on going there to take them.  
  
These Dragon Balls apparently give a single wish to whoever collects them. The wish that they asked for was for the removal of a being known as Buu from the beings memories. It turned out that this Buu had killed everyone on this Earth, and had destroyed it too.  
  
Destroyed it? Arthas asked in amazement. Are you saying that these things can bring people back to life?  
  
It would appear so. If that is the case, then it can also end people's lives. Either way, I plan on using them to destroy the purebloods and have full victory over this Earth. He looked straight into Arthas' eyes, easily seeing the greed and power rush flowing through them. It will take time though.  
  
How much time? the Death Knight asked.  
  
It appears that these Dragon Balls need time to recharge. According to the beings there, they won't be available again for another six months.  
  
Six months! That would be April!  
  
March, actually. They were used a little over a month ago. I don't plan on waiting though. He walked towards the middle of the floor, and with his powers, fabricated a map of their Earth. It was a single large landmass covering nearly half of the planet's surface. Surrounding the continent were several massive islands, some of them nearly five hundred miles wide. He pointed to one off of the eastern coastline.  
  
This is the island of Morhan, Arthas, Sammael explained. On it, there is an army being raised nearly half a million strong. I've been raising them for the past month and a half, and it is near completion. He pointed to another spot on the map located in a sea between the main continent and the island. Here, my wife Lilith is producing me a son of massive size and strength. Although he is not immortal, he will be able to destroy anyone and anything in his path.  
  
Why not keep him here and fight against the Archangels? Arthas asked.  
  
He would not be able to kill them, young Arthas. Only immortals can kill immortals, and like I said, Zeruel, my son, is not immortal. The beings on this Alternate Earth are not immortal. Their technology may be greater, but he has a shield and hide no weapon can penetrate. At least, this is what Lilith told me.  
  
And you believe her?  
  
Sammael nodded. She is my wife. I dare not go against what she believes. She has been my guiding voice for many years. With a wave of his hand, the Angel of Death made the map disappear. A second wave of his hand produced a rectangular table in the middle of the room. It was made of the finest woods from the northern forests, though he was sad to see them being wasted in Temozarela's war industry. The chairs that were produced with the tables were also of the same wood, and the clothes used on the seats were of the finest material found in the southern islands of Quel Minis.  
  
Why do you need my help then? Arthas asked, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table.  
  
I require the help of several necromancers. You are in good kinship with Archimonde, correct? Arthas nodded. convince him and a few other necromancers to come down here. Don't tell them of the entirety of the plan, but give them enough to be brought over. I'll tell them of everything that I need of them then.  
  
Will you tell me now?  
  
Not now when the time is right. I have to place a spell over your mind and mouth anyway from Belphegor. I would think that he's trying to listen to this little conversation right now. He'll never learn.  
  
Very well then. When do you want me to return by?  
  
Before the first moon sets on the thirteenth. By then, we should be set to cross the sea, and pick up my son as well. He clapped once, and several seconds later, a pair of orcs came in. Tell the chefs to prepare us dinner. I wish to eat heartily with the leader of the Death Knights tonight.  
  
He smiled inside as the orcs left, knowing tonight that he got another part of the support that he needed to make his mission a success.  
  
  
  
October eleventh resuming  
  
  
  
_What shall you do now my love?  
_  
Hmm? Oh I shall sit and wait for Arthas to return. I believe the Lich Wraith King is coming here later though. He will be joining me on this mission as well.  
  
_Does he know yet?  
_  
Sammael shook his head. He will though. He knew of the missions I sent the doppelgangers on, but not the results of them. I've been keeping him by Khaz Thalas this past week, making sure that doesn't fall. There was a knock on his door just as he finished that statement, and a moment later, it opened, revealing an orc.  
  
My Lord, your guest has just arrived.  
  
Good, good, he said, nodding. Send him in right away.  
  
The orc stepped aside, letting the tall black-cloaked figure known as the Lich Wraith King step in. He walked across the room slowly, letting his heavy metallic boots clang loudly yet evenly on the floor. His body was covered in a wispy black cloak, save for his rotten hands and the lower portion of his face. It was his intent for everyone to see his face to know that he was neither a lich nor a wraith, but a combination of both. The molted flesh hanging onto his jaw terrified any mortal man, and his decayed, crooked smile made the shivers worse. The sword attached to his side was less of a sword and more of a ugly scimitar, as it came out in a wild curse and still came back in a jagged edge to catch anyone on the back swing.  
  
Lilith, I must leave. He has arrived, he spoke a final time to his wife.  
  
_I shall speak to you again tonight. Good-bye.  
_  
Sammael looked on at the Lich Wraith King, waiting until the being came to the bottom of the throne stairs before greeting him. You came much sooner than I thought, my fiendish friend.  
  
I arrived asth fastht asth I could, my Lord, the being spoke from his bent position on the floor.  
  
It does not matter. We have much to discuss. Now rise Ner'zul, and let us begin.  
  
Yesth, my Lord. Ner'zul stood and joined the Angel of Death at his table, learning of the upcoming mission. By the end of the meeting, his decaying grin grew much, much wider than before.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Gohan slowly woke up, stretching as much as he could. A quick glance to his right showed a still sleeping Videl resting comfortably on his chest. He smiled, petting her hair lightly.  
  
You are so beautiful I cannot ask for more, he whispered as he stared down at her. He slowly wondered how all of this happened. It was after Buu that this all began.  
  
It was one of the things he learned when they sat down to talk last month about each of their thought processes. The one thing he had learned was the promise she made to him: never to leave her. Videl made him promise it during the sweltering hot July when they – rather she – confessed her true feelings. It was mostly due with her untimely death back in May, when Majin Buu had killed all of them. When she was brought back to life though, she had finally come to realize the full grips of human mortality. It was during that time during the rest of the school semester, and the beginning of the summer break that she realized that she had always needed someone to depend upon.  
  
That person turned out to be Gohan.  
  
Her logic was clear: despite the limited amount of time that she had known him, Videl had come to know, deep within her heart, that she truly loved him. When she finally confessed to him, she told him everything that she had pondered over during the previous two months. Suffice to say, she was slightly confused when he didn't return those feelings at first (he had instead just smiled, laid a hand on her shoulder, and kissed her forehead). Gohan told her a few hours later that he held those same exact feelings that she did, although he had been scared to admit them.  
  
He had left her house that day telling her that they would take things slow. He had promised that, despite their limited lifespan, they had all the time they needed to tell each other that they loved each other.  
  
that went out the window pretty fast, Gohan whispered.  
  
Three nights later, on fifteenth of July, they made love to each other for the first time. In the three months since, they've hardly spent a night without each other, no matter if it were at his house (where they were forbidden to make love due to Goten) or at her house (where they ended up adding soundproofing to prevent the voyeuristic tendencies of the maids and butlers).  
  
And four days from now, it'll be our three month anniversary our physical relationship. That was what they ended up agreeing on for being their anniversary. It was common knowledge to them that actions spoke louder than words. Not that they really kept track of it anyway.  
  
Gohan soon heard a low rumble coming from below him. Thinking it was his stomach; he was ready to move the sleeping girl off of his chest. It wasn't until he heard the rumble again that he realized it wasn't any sort of rumble, but a low, throaty groan coming from Videl. A few moments later, she shifted her head, turning it so that she was able to look up at Gohan.  
  
What time is it? she asked, her voice slurred because of her tired body.  
  
About eight thirty. I was just about to get us breakfast. He had resumed petting her hair.  
  
that would be nice. Go get some then.  
  
He blinked. You're still on top of me. I can't move unless you move.  
  
I'm still tired though, Videl complained.  
  
Well, no breakfast then.  
  
She grumbled. Hang on. Videl turned to her side, reaching out towards her phone. She pressed the breakfast tone, knowing that the cooks would get working on their food right away.  
  
They used that button almost every morning.  
  
You know one of these days, I will get out of this bed and bring back breakfast. At least the butlers and maid would stop trying to sneak peeks at us perverts  
  
You want me to fire them? Videl asked.  
  
The half-Saiyan smirked. it's always fun making them get crazy.  
  
They can't hear us anymore. Did you forget that already?  
  
but you know that they always stand by the door late at night. I can sense them. Their pulses rise, and their blood start rushing throughout their body. He yawned, stretching his free arm back. If only they knew what we did in here.  
  
if only they knew Gohan. Slowly, she sat up, keeping the blanket around her chest. Her face showed some sort of concern, something which puzzled Gohan.  
  
What is it? he asked her.  
  
we've never talked about marriage before, she whispered.  
  
Weird time to bring this up. She nodded. Why now?  
  
I don't know it's been sort of nagging me for a while though  
  
is this about me possibly leaving? She nodded again, this time hesitating. He sat up and pulled her into his body. You know I never would. And I also know that accepting a proposal like this would make it a guarantee.  
  
He leaned in close, getting right next to her ear. After graduation how does that sound?  
  
Videl nodded against him. I would love that. Thank you so much.  
  
Gohan smiled. We'll go out on our anniversary and get you a ring then. Is that good? She nodded against him again. Just then, a butler knocked on the door.  
  
Miss Videl, your breakfast is ready! he shouted through the door, though it was muffled at best.  
  
You stay here I'll go get it, Gohan said, getting up out of bed – not caring for a moment about his nudity – before cracking open the door to let the butler wheel in the tray. He pulled it away from him and closed the door, walking back to the bed with a goofy smirk on his face.  
  
My lady your breakfast, he said, pulling the lid off of the platter and waving it behind his back.  
  
She could only giggle. Why thank you kind sir. She reached out and took a plate. We're so corny, you know.  
  
I know. With that, the two ate contently, not really letting anything else bother them for several more hours.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


What sthhall I do now, my Lord? Ner'zul asked the Angel of Death as they stood on the roof of the palace. They stood at its center along with the dracolich that was with Ner'zul.  
  
Return to Khaz Thalas. Gabriel must not know that anything is out of tune until it is too late, Sammael instructed him while looking out into his courtyard. I have a few final things to take care of before we cross the sea.  
  
He turned without another word, addressing the dracolich in an archaic, demonic tongue. It nodded before stepping back and arching itself outwards. Its body slowly grew in size, keeping its black color, but developing scales all along its back and appendages. A tail shot out of its lower back, winding along down towards the edge of the roof, soon extending over the ledge. Spikes grew along the whip-like form, and also along part of its back. Its neck drew outwards, and its head elongated into a snout, with teeth snapping down, overlapping the bottom jaw line. Horns shot out from above its temples, curving out from the side before pointing forward, narrowing into a fine point several feet in front of its reformed face. Elsewhere along its body, bones snapped, reformed, snapped again, and then reformed themselves again, growing and moving until the dracolich was no longer a biped but a black dragon. Wings flapped out of its back, completing the final transformation.  
  
The whole process took less than ten seconds.  
  
Ner'zul climbed upon the beast, looking over to Sammael one final time. I sthhall return then in two daysth time, Sthammael. I hope that what you sthay to me wasth true. He grinned again before flying off towards the west.  
  
Sammael remained on the roof for a little while longer, waiting until Ner'zul was a good distance away before retiring to his bedroom. The frown on his face turned into a nasty smirk. The pieces are falling into place Lilith. I cannot wait until my time comes. He turned away from the ledge, walking down the stairs and entering his room. Tomorrow would be a boring day.  
  
The thirteenth though the thirteenth would be the beginning of greater things.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Gabriel stood on the hill that acted as his command post from the battle one day before. He had been there for over two hours, contemplating various strategies and actions that would be required in the days to come. All of them would require an ungodly amount of sacrifices before the city would be taken.  
  
He looked out towards the north, seeing the first moon begin its ascent into the sky. I should be traveling back to my tent now, he muttered.  
  
That won't be necessary Gabriel! a cry came from above. The Archangel looked up, seeing Grom landing on the ground behind him. He descended his gryphon rider before walking up to Gabriel.  
  
Are your ears that good? Gabriel asked.  
  
Sometimes they are, and sometimes they aren't.  
  
might actually be good sometime. Enough of that now: any news from your riders?  
  
Grom nodded. Michael is sending twenty thousand infantry from the northwest. They should be here in two days time. Apparently, he'll be down here by the end of next week. He hopes the battle goes well.  
  
The Archangel smiled. I'll be sure not to disappoint my teacher then. He turned back towards the east, setting his sight on Khaz Thalas. Anything else?  
  
The human princess, Jaina of the Southern Woodlands, is sending fifteen thousand archers, and they should arrive in four days time. There is also a large dispatch of five thousand cavalrymen to be here in four days time as well. They've all been transferred under Captain Terenas' command.   
  
Gabriel nodded. That'll be all for now, I guess. All we have to do is wait.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
**_People tell me what to think,  
What to say,  
And what to play._**  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: Part of Me

Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
Version 1.1 completed with help from Kodra.  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
ShaggyDiz presents:  
  
  
A Violent Teddy Bear Production  
  
  
_Ides  
_  
  
Book One: Opiate  
Chapter Three: Part of Me  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
**_You don't judge.  
You don't speak.  
You don't leave.  
You can't hurt me.  
You're just here for me to use._**  
  
  
* * *  
  
  


October thirteenth  
  
  
  
He isth late Sthammael. I grow impatient.  
  
The Angel of Death smirked. Ner'zul, you are always impatient. He turned his head to look at the Lich Wraith King. I had anticipated this late arrival. It appears that Belial was being a bit too clingy to his best men. He took a pause, letting his sight scan over the northern roads. His smirk turned into a wide grin.  
  
Isth he finally coming? Ner'zul asked.  
  
He's a few miles off yet, but he's coming. Once again, he turned his eyes back toward the ghost-like creature. He brought me more than just Archimonde though. He's brought me every single necromancer from the north.  
  
Sammael took to the air, slowly gliding down to his front gates and commanding the pair of giant granite golems to open the main gate in a few moments. Ner'zul followed him down on his Black Dragon, landing next to him and watching the massive black shadow – an En Masse Protection from Scrying spell created by the necromancers – slowly encompass the front yard of the palace. In less than two minutes, Arthas had arrived with a short escort of wolf riders, and behind them came Archimonde, the leader of the necromancers. Riding behind him were all fifty of his fellow practitioners.  
  
Archimonde slowly descended off from his horse, his old age limiting his movement. He bowed his long bearded face towards Sammael.  
  
Thank you for coming on such short notice, Archimonde. A quick refreshment before we leave? the Angel of Death asked.  
  
No need, his cracked and tired voice replied. I have only my flask of water to keep me moving. I am in need of a new body, however.  
  
Sammael smiled. Within a year's time, your current body will actually be reborn. You'll feel like you're twenty-seven again.  
  
that would be good to have. Now, I wish to learn about these things that have our young death knight so enamored.  
  
I will explain to you and to all of your followers as soon as we reach the boats. He looked up, seeing that the fog of war still covered his palace and much of the surrounding area. Be sure to keep that up for now as well. I don't want Gabriel to know just yet about where we're off to. He pointed to a few orc servants, directing them towards the aging necromancer and his horse. As soon as he was on, he took to the sky, along with Ner'zul, and flew within the En Masse Protection.  
  
The group eventually made their way to a small harbor protected by a large artificial sea wall. The sea wall was able to withstand any sort of attack from the pureblood magicks, but it was also protected by a massive fortification of artillery running along the coastline. The stonewalls stood one hundred to two hundred feet away from the low tide point, and they ran along the beaches for miles on end. There was never an attempt to attack these fortifications, for it could conceivably take nearly one hundred thousand men to even make a single crack in the walls.  
  
Sammael led a portion of the group onto the largest of the ships within the harbor. The rest of the riders and necromancers sat amongst three smaller sized ships. They all set off at the same time, crossing through the opened sea walls and keeping the fog of war set with them and over the harbor. Along the way, Sammael informed Archimonde of the Dragon Balls, and his proposed plans for them. Archimonde, like everyone else who had heard of them earlier, was easily swayed, and the Angel of Death smiled even more.  
  
The ships eventually came to a point fifteen miles off of the main continent shore, and about three miles from where the continental shelf ended. By now, the second moon had reached the first third of its full rotation to the eyes of man, and from there, it would start its daily eclipse of the sun. Sammael stood at the bow of the ship, looking out ahead in the still waters. He heard murmurs behind him about why they had suddenly stopped.  
  
I am about to show you our greatest war machine, he shouted over his back. Turning back to the seas, he smirked. send him up.  
  
Beneath them, they felt a rumble stir from the bottom of the ocean floor. All of the riders and necromancers stood up, looking over the edges of the boats, seeing what had caused such a roar. It then grew silent, on the boats and in the seas, save for the series of bubbles popping out ahead of the boats. As they looked ahead into the churning sea, the second moon covered the sun completely, blocking out all the light and preventing any of them from seeing the dark shadow slowly rising to the surface.  
  
There was a deafening crash of water as Zeruel came floating out of the water. The seas around the boats went into chaos, nearly knocking everyone off of their feet. After several long moments, everything quieted, and as they got themselves steady, the eclipse ended, and nearly everyone took a sudden step back.  
  
Everyone! I'd like to present to you my son Zeruel! Sammael shouted out, looking over the stunned and awed faces of the necromancers and riders. He turned back to his son, marveling at Lilith's work. The beast floated mere inches from the water, reaching a massive two hundred meters in height. Its torso was massive, covering most of its black and white body. Its face was the most horrific part of the monster, as it resembled a mask of tragedy. It was set between the shoulders, and had three dark holes resembling eyes and a mouth.  
  
Would anyone like a demonstration of his power before we get underway? Sammael asked to his fellow shipmates. Archimonde was ready to stand, but was held down by Arthas.  
  
Keep your strength. Let Ner'zul attack him, the death knight whispered to him. Archimonde only nodded, keeping his eyes ahead on the Lich Wraith King and Zeruel.  
  
Stay on the boat, Ner'zul. I don't want my son knocking you out of the sky.  
  
Fine. How sthrong of an attack sthhould I usthe? Ner'zul asked.  
  
It shouldn't matter, but make it strong enough so that we can see the real magic.  
  
Very well. He brought his hands to his center, muttering a few words in his demonic tongue. A few second later, a dull green ball of dark energy formed between them. Bolts of green shot around his fingers, and used them and his expanding hands to make the ball even larger. Satisfied, he looked up and fired the blast, watching it shoot straight into Zeruel's stomach. It never reached him, for as it drew to within twenty meters, it shattered amongst a field of orange. It filtered off in six directions around him, and soon the hexagonal field disappeared, leaving many of the onlookers even more shocked and awed.  
  
he deflected one of my more powerful blasthtsth, Ner'zul whispered.  
  
Sammael smirked. That's not all, mind you. Zeruel is the ultimate in offensive and defensive weapons. He is a truly remarkable creature. He will help us in our search for these Dragon Balls and we will have our final victory over the purebloods! There was a rousing chorus of cheers from the necromancers and the riders, all of whom were ecstatic to see the coming victory. Arthas kept quiet, though he let a small grin set on his face, and so did Ner'zul.  
  
The Angel of Death turned back to his son, looking over his massive form one last time before grinning madly. Necromancers! Drop the protection spell I want to see the looks on their faces.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


If Belphegor still had eyes, they would have bulged out at the sight of Zeruel. Instead, he took a single step back, and when he did that, he roused the attention of the few people that stood around him, including Gabriel. The Archangel walked up to him, curious at the sudden display of fear.  
  
What is it Belphegor?  
  
Look out into the seas several miles past the coastline. And so Gabriel did.  
  
what is that thing?  
  
Belphegor shook his head. I can not tell. I know it is massive in size, and it has a truly dark soul.  
  
The Archangel placed his hand on his shoulder. Connect my sight with yours. We have to see this thing more clearly.  
  
The two took a moment to let their sights align with each others, letting them come to focus on the creature known as Zeruel. Though they were not shocked again, there was a sudden chill from witnessing the being.  
  
They hid this with their protection spell? Gabriel asked.  
  
Only temporarily. I think it was to conceal their overall movements towards this creature. Belphegor turned his head to the side. Something awful is being planned out there. He suddenly jerked his head back.  
  
What is it?  
  
They're on the move again not towards us though.  
  
Where are they going to? Gabriel asked quietly, though more to himself.  
  
There is an island, about ten miles ahead. It is a fairly large island I believe.  
  
Morhan? Quick! Focus our sights there.  
  
Belphegor did so, and both of them instantly regretted it.  
  
Grom! Terenas! My quarters, now! Gabriel shouted across the camp. He turned back to the Principality. Quickly, tell me the size of the force in Khaz Thalas.  
  
Belphegor took two seconds to scan the city completely. Thirty-three thousand in size, with various sorts of creatures and demons.  
  
Damn it. He walked away, moving towards his tent. Belphegor, I want you to fly as high as you can and as close as you can to Morhan. I must know what is going on there.  
  
He flew away without a response.  
  
Gabriel! You called for us? Grom asked as he came around to the front of Gabriel's tent. Terenas came in behind him a few seconds later.  
  
How far away are those reinforcements?  
  
The infantry are still a half a moon away, and the other reinforcements are another two days out, Grom explained.  
  
Gabriel shook his head. We'll just have to make do. Tell the men to pack up. We leave in two hours. You two come back in ten minutes. We have much to discuss before moving.  
  
The two bowed, and they were off.  
  
Heaven help these men.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


The ships sailed for another seventy minutes or so until they reached the main harbor of Morhan. Sammael lead the group onto shore and through a small copse of trees located just beyond the harbor. The trees broke into a small clearing with a small series of hills, and from there, they walked up it. The hills were covered with a thick patch of grass, which was very uncharacteristic of the demon war machine. Most of the fields affected by the demon armies were browned and blackened, many times by the fighters just being in the general presence of the fields. Sammael made sure to keep at least Morhan that way.  
  
My Lord Sammael, Arthas started from Archimonde's side, how much further do we have to go?  
  
Not much now. Just over this hill is the Morhan city-state, and within its stonewalls you will see the greatest army I have created. He continued on in silence, as did the rest of the group with him. Zeruel lagged in the back in complete silence, not making a single sound since his awakening. It had started to scare some of the wolf riders with how silent he was.  
  
Soon they reached the hilltop, and from there, they saw the walled city of Morhan. The main walls stood nearly one hundred feet in height, and in many places, twenty feet thick. At the top of the walls was a ten-foot wide walkway that held dozens of axe throwers and archers. There were three towers: two that stood on either side of the third, and tallest, middle tower. The hexagonal points at the top of the tower reached some one thousand feet into the sky, cutting effortlessly through the gray clouds that hung low in the sky. There were several other buildings scattered throughout the city that barely came into vision over the walls.  
  
The one thing that startled everyone there was the loud chanting that was coming from beyond those walls.  
  
How large is this army of yours again? Archimonde asked. His tired voice showed no difference in the way he felt.  
  
Sammael smirked over his shoulder. You'll see very shortly. The group descended the hill, and then walked across the short plain towards the main gates. The twenty-foot slabs of iron were drawn back, allowing them to enter. Sammael lead the group down a small hallway before turning towards the left into another hallway towards a series of lifts. He told the necromancers and riders to remain in the hallway while he took Arthas, Ner'zul and Archimonde up to the main war room.  
  
The room itself was covered in black swirling marble, with several tables laid out sporadically. Each of the tables had a map of various places, including those of some of the Alternate Earths that Sammael's doppelgangers had gone. There were a few weapons that hung decoratively on the walls, and off to the right side, away from the room's main entrance, was a smaller version of the bone throne that Sammael had in his palace on the mainland. Adjacent to the main door was a balcony that looked out over the city-state, and that's where he walked off to, with the others in tow.  
  
My friends, he said, knowing now that he could easily use that word with the way he had corrupted them, I present to you my Army of the Darkness.  
  
Sammael stepped off to the side, allowing the three of them to look down into the yard. Arthas' mouth dropped open slightly before casting it into a devious grin, while Archimonde looked on in amazement. Ner'zul only grinned his decaying grin, impressed with the work of the Angel of Death.  
  
The chanting that they had heard earlier was much louder than before, seeing where they now stood. Before them stood an army four hundred thousand in size, with another fifty to sixty thousand off in the buildings scattered in the city-state. A sizable portion of the army was made up of orcs, orge and orge mages, goblins and trolls. Scattered amongst them were minotaurs, gnolls, bugbears, mud and granite golems, and several forms of dragons and wyvern. Off in their own part of the city, but still very much apart of the army were several thousands of satyrs and centaurs. There were also wraiths floating about, as well as spiders and gargoyles and manticores, and towards the back of the city-state slept the most monstrous of the monster army – a single Tarrasque, ready to awakening for its feast. Zeruel had moved to the back of the city after floating over the stonewalls and the troops. In the middle of it all were dozens of air transports, each designed to hold three to five hundred creatures.  
  
Sammael stepped forward, raising his hand towards the army to silence them. In two days time, you will be part of an ever growing invasion force onto an Alternate Earth. We will conquer this land, and we will use their greatest artifact to gain our greatest victory! The army roared with his proclamation, and shortly thereafter, resumed their loud chanting.  
  
The Angel of Death stepped back, turning specifically towards Archimonde. Your necromancers will create for us a massive Sea of Dirac, one that will easily transport fifty thousand men in an instant. I will give you my knowledge of this Alternate Earth so that you can tune your powers towards that Earth.  
  
In two days time, there will be a day called an 'ides', he spoke, turning towards the others standing there. It was on this specific day five months from now that a leader named Julius Caesar was killed. The Romans, as these people on another Alternate Earth were called, had named this day the 'Ides of March'.   
  
We will claim our own ides, the 'Ides of October', and on the identical day five months from now, we will be making our greatest wish, and we will defeat the purebloods! He turned back towards the army, listening intently on their chants and calls. Ah yes soon it will be all over Lilith, and everything will be mine.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


This is insane! We have no force that can stand up to an army that large and a monster that huge! Terenas shouted towards Gabriel after hearing the news.  
  
I know that. I don't believe he'll be attacking us though, Gabriel answered in a calmer voice. He could have just as easily turned that monster towards us and wiped out this army. I sense something bigger though.  
  
So what shall you have us do, Gabriel? Grom asked, sitting off to the side stroking his beard.  
  
You two will lead the army towards Khaz Thalas. With a wave of his hand, a map appeared, showing Khaz Thalas and the surrounding area. Grom stood up and joined the other two at the map. The main city wall stretches nearly a mile in length around the city, running into the thick rock walls that the city supports itself on. There are twelve main buildings, plus many smaller faculties that shouldn't be overlooked. He turned his attention to the largest of the buildings. This one is the main fortress, and it is embedded within the rock wall. You'll find your greatest obstacles in there once you get into the city.  
  
A very tough fight then? Terenas asked, looking around the map for any possible weak points.  
  
Yes. There are over thirty thousand creatures in there, and there is only one way in. There are no back doors and no escape routes.  
  
they'll fight to the death, Grom muttered. What about other armies in the area?  
  
Gabriel closed his eyes and looked past the city. The closest one is ten miles away. It's only ten thousand strong, and they looked to be not doing anything. They might prove a threat though if they came to the city's defense and tried to flank you. Keep a lesser seer around to watch them.  
  
You're not going to be there? the captain asked.  
  
The Archangel shook his head. Belphegor and I will be flying to the island of Morhan. We have to discover and possibly stop Sammael from doing what he plans on doing. Both of them nodded. All right then I'll show you your points of attack. He turned his attention to the center of the city wall. This is your one way in. These gates are fifteen feet tall and made out of reinforced iron. It will be tough breaking into them. He pointed to a spot that was a short distance from the gates.  
  
You will place two catapults here and fire at that door. If that doesn't work, then bring up a ballista and try that. Once those doors are down, you will lead your men through them and into a courtyard. There will be many beasts standing there looking for a fight. I would storm rush that courtyard with as many men as you can fit in there.  
  
Once the courtyard is taken, move through the city, knocking out everything that you come across. The fortress will be your toughest challenge, as I've mentioned. From what I know, there are at least three wraiths within those walls. I would suggest that your best and most fearless fighters go into that fortress.  
  
Terenas nodded. What should we do if we can not break through the gates?  
  
It may be possible to destroy a portion of the wall using the catapults. Gabriel studied the map, looking at the city's walls and trying to remember where there was a weakness. he said, pointing to a portion of the wall to the left of the main gates. The wall here is only seven feet thick, much thinner than it should be. Two catapults placed here should be able to crumble those walls. The remaining catapults can be placed at whatever spots you choose to take out the tower defenses. You're going to be under a lot of fire from those, as well as the archers on the top of the wall.  
  
Anything else we need to know? Grom asked.  
  
The Archangel once again shook his head. That should be everything you need. I must be off now though. Belphegor and I will wait until the setting of the second moon and the sun to move onto Morhan.  
  
You have one hour to make your final preparations with your troops. The infantry reinforcements are still a ways out, but they should close to the city by the time you start the battle. The other reinforcements should be able to help if and when you get into the city. He paused, looking between the young captain and the dwarf. I give you my best wishes for the coming battle. Good luck. Grom and Terenas bowed and exited, leaving Gabriel to himself.  
  
Inside his tent, the Archangel made his final preparations, strapping on his light metal armor and tying his Lightbringer to his side. He marched out of his tent, looking around the camp area before taking off into the sky, giving a silent prayer for everyone there.  
  
Elsewhere, Grom and Terenas were off informing their fellow riders and flyers about the upcoming battle plan. Many nodded in anticipation, while some others were a bit weary, and not completely sure about going off to face a city filled with demonic beasts and creatures. They were the ones who kept their left hand on their swords at all times, simply worried with the fact that they may never have a chance to go back home.  
  
Others had nothing to back to, but they had everything to fight for. They had the nerves of steel and the strong willed looks on their faces. They knew that it would come down to a few of them to help win the battle. Many of them had begun to knee down and pray, pulling out their rosaries and moving along the beads one by one. Many others just stared off into the sky, counting down the minutes until they had to move.  
  
And soon that hour came and went. The cavalry lead the way in a row of seven and marched through the hills to the plains of the battle from days before. The infantry and archers marched behind them in rows of ten, and sometimes twelve. All of them had their bows and swords tied around them, and they also carried several flasks of water as well. Grom remained behind for the time being, opting to keep his riders grounded until the ground troops got to the wide field in front of the city.  
  
And onward they had marched, slowly covering the four miles that stood between the camp and Khaz Thalas. And they marched on in silence, not bothering to openly pray, or sing a sad or jubilant song.  
  
It was hardly a time for any of that.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


Gohan sat up rapidly, wiping his forehead clean of the sweat that had sprung up on it. He looked to his left, seeing the regular alarm clock flash its bright red time. Only eleven thirty, he mumbled. A quick glance to the phone to his right provided the same answer. He looked down, seeing Videl stir slightly before resting comfortably in her sleep again.  
  
He rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the light as he did. He grabbed a towel and went to the sink. He cleaned his face before looking up into the mirror at himself.  
  
What the hell kind of nightmare was that? Gohan asked himself. The images from the dream slowly came back to him.  
  
Creatures that was more ugly than Frieza.  
  
A devil searching for the Dragon Balls.  
  
An angel and a blind man searching for him.  
  
And a wing from my back. That was the one thing he could not understand. The others had made some sort of sense, with the hints that the peace that they've had for the past five months were about to be disrupted. He had a feeling throughout the day too that there was something opening up somewhere.  
  
The wing on his back made no sense at all.  
  
I'll talk with Piccolo and Dende tomorrow, see what they think of this, he finally decided on. Gohan washed his face one final time before walking back to bed. As he settled into it, Videl had rewrapped herself around him, and in her sleep, she mumbled the same three words that he had always liked to hear.  
  
I love you too, he said before getting back to sleep.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  


The third moon had nearly vanished in the night sky, ready to be replaced at the stroke of midnight by the first moon. That was the time, chosen by Terenas, in which the attack on Khaz Thalas would begin. It had taken the army the remainder of the day to march to the city and position their catapults and ballista. The army within the city had taken position along their walls, uncharacteristically being patient in waiting for the mortals to attack. They had more than just the wraiths waiting in the fortress. There was something much more powerful there waiting for them, and if it came down to it, the thing would single handedly destroy the Army of the Light. Ner'zul had made sure to cast a shadow spell over the being before he left, making sure that neither Gabriel nor Belphegor were able to see the creature.  
  
Outside of the city, Terenas rode along the front lines of the army. They had spread themselves long, putting the lines nearly half a mile long, with two rows of shield bearers lining the front. Archers stood behind them and had their first arrow already set to fly. Many of the main invasion forces were set in a column directed behind the two main catapults targeted at the gates. They would immediately rush the gates as soon as they were broken and hopefully would be able to take the main courtyard as planned. There was a smaller sized force set behind the catapults positioned near the weakest part of the wall.  
  
Off to the west, the third moon vanished completely. Light the catapults! Terenas commanded, and as one, the men threw torches into the loaders, lighting up the gasoline-strewn boulders. It would be a full three minutes before the first moon began its rise.  
  
Terenas rode to the main catapults, placing himself between the two. He pointed to both of them before addressing them. Upon my command, unleash Hell on these murderous bastards. He moved himself back about five feet, looking off to the north to where he would be able to see the first moon best. He raised his sword up, and the army took their final positions. The beasts on the walls stood ready as well, preparing to unleash their volleys of arrows.  
  
The three minutes came and went, and the tip of the first moon became visible over the northern horizon.  
  
Terenas shouted, swinging his sword down.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  
  
**_You are a part of me._**  
  
  
* * *  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four: Cold and Ugly

Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
**_VERY HUGE ASS IMPORTANT NOTE!_** I regret to inform you that this will be my last posting here for quite some time. I'll keep it brief: my life has taken a huge shit. My family is being torn apart limb from limb, and it's slowly driving me to the brink of insanity. Fun, huh? Note: no one died. Don't worry.  
  
Anyway, because of this, I feel that I need time away from everything, and that includes my writing. I originally used the writing to get away, yet now I can't even put a single thought into writing. It's safe to say that writing was once a part of my lifeblood, but now with my mind being the way it is, it'll take some time (and maybe new scenery) to get back into the swing of things.  
  
So for now, no more _Ides_, no more _Parallel and Perpendicular_ _Warm and Fuzzy_ is pretty much dead in the water as it is, so don't expect anything from that. When I'll be back is decided upon how things go. It could be next week, or it could, unfortunately, be months down the road. Everyone here these past two odd years have been great to me, and I thank you all. More importantly, I got to thank several people for getting me this far: Sage, PsYChO, Psycho Ann, T.G.G., Goku's Daughter, Penchy-chan (yes, you too, even if we've only begun to talk to each other), SSJ Chibi Goten, Kodra (very huge thanks for your help with _Ides_), and several others that know who you are but I've failed to mention. I can hear Mike yelling at me now for being too sappy, but you guys have really been there for me. I've entered a new phase in my life, and hopefully, all things will come out good in the end.  
  
Now, for your reading pleasure, I give you the first half of chapter four of _Ides_. It's only the first half because that's the only half I have written. There has been no editing done to this so far, so whenever I do get back to it, I expect several major changes with this.  
  
Once again, I thank all of you. I'm sorry that it's come down to this though. Farewell for now, and I'll see you all down the line somewhere.  
  
~Fred  
  
The one and true EWOAC  
  


  
  


* * *

  
ShaggyDiz presents:  
  
A Violent Teddy Bear Production  
  
_Ides  
_  
  
Book One: Opiate  
Chapter Four: Cold and Ugly  
  


* * *

  
**_Underneath her skin and jewelry,  
Hidden in her words and eyes  
Is a wall that's cold and ugly  
And she's scared as hell._**  
  


* * *

  


October fourteenth  
  
Gabriel and Belphegor stood on the hill facing the Morhan city-state. It was only minutes ago when they arrived that they were forcefully kept out of the city by a massive wall of black energy. They had trouble along the way with a feisty group of hydras that wouldn't die. By the time they had finally gotten through them, Sammael had already learned of their movements, and threw up the wall for protection. Gabriel was unable to crack it with his powers, and neither was Belphegor with his formerly corrupted powers.  
  
Do you think Sammael would come out? the Archangel asked.  
  
No. He's safe within that main tower there, but he is still defenseless. I can't find Dragon Blood near him. He took a quick scan of the island, finding a pit where a new blade was being cast. A wall of black energy also protected the pit.  
  
Can you tell what is happening?  
  
Belphegor nodded his head slightly. The necromancers are creating a massive Sea of Dirac. I can not penetrate it though.  
  
We'll have to wait then. I know once Sammael crosses into the Sea of Dirac, his shields around this city will fail. We'll have to move quickly so that we can cross over before the necromancers close it. Gabriel turned away from the city and started to focus on the battle at Khaz Thalas as best he could.  
  
What makes you believe that he'll cross? the Principality asked him.  
  
All this planning that he's done he's looking for something, and he knows that he has all the time in the world to do it.  
  
You know my former master well then.  
  
Gabriel looked over his shoulder. I know that he is evil. It'll be up to us to stop him for good. He remained silent after that, pointing all of his senses toward the mainland.  
  


  
  


* * *

  


There was a trick that Terenas learned several years back from a wizard and swordsman. He was informed that, when the first moon (and the brightest moon) started its rise into the sky, it would be at its brightest during the first few minutes. Turning the blade at a specific angle, a person would be able to reflect the moonlight to any area he deemed fit. It could reflect as little as possible or as much as possible, depending on that person's mana. Terenas had inherited a limited amount of mana from his great-grandfather, and was about to perfect it towards this one trick.  
  
As he swung his sword down and shouted out the opening command, he twisted and turned his blade so that it could take in as much as possible. He then poured his mana supply into the sword itself, and then turned it upward, blinding nearly a half-mile long line of orcs with moonlight. Most of the blinded fired off their arrows erratically, either landing gently in the ground or clanging off the infantry's metal shields harmlessly. The archers on the ground easily took out a large portion of the orcs on the wall.  
  
The catapults did a much better job, as most of their opening volleys slammed into the guard towers, the tops of the walls, or into the walls themselves. The fires that were lit on the boulders filtered off of them on impact, torching a few buildings unlucky enough to be right next to the walls. The thinnest portion of the wall targeted had been blow apart on the first volley, send large concrete slabs backwards onto the panicking beast horde. A dozen or so trickled out of the wall, easily cut down by arrow fire.  
  
The attack on the main gate had slightly misfired, however. The catapults aimed their way had been incorrectly positioned, and both boulders hit high and wide of the target. While those were being reloaded, the ballista aimed at the gate was rolled forward. The troops fired its massive arrow and connected with the upper left portion of the gates, jutting through the reinforced armor but doing little to knock it off of its hinges.  
  
Captain Terenas! a field commander shouted from the left flank.  
  
What is it?  
  
The wall has been breached, and a second volley of catapult fire has been readied and set for launch!  
  
Good! Fire at will, and march the men forward! Terenas turned back to the main objective, seeing that one of the catapults was set for launch. Light it up and fire it! he shouted.  
  
The man at the catapult obliged, pulling the lever and setting off the fire-laden boulder. The projectile stayed true, slamming into the gate and blowing it off of its hinges. The doors crushed any beast that had stood behind it, and the boulder that had impacted continued rolling into the courtyard, taking out several dozen more.  
  
First and second line with me! Third line, fire at will on the main wall! Terenas commanded, raising his sword and driving his infantry and archers forward. The second catapult behind him released its package, destroying another portion of the main wall. By now, the beasts in the courtyard had regrouped, and they started pouring out of the destroyed gate by the tens. Terenas turned his horse sideways and raised his hand to halt his troops movements.  
  
Draw your swords! he shouted, and as one, the main lines slanted their shields to the side and drew their swords, raising it to their fronts. The archers had stopped behind them, all drawing out another arrow. Cut them down! Terenas let out, and the archers complied, releasing a thick volley straight into the heart of the onrushing orcs. They fell by the tens, but they were quickly replaced by ten more, and the volley of arrows couldn't hold them back for long.  
  
Terenas looked over his shoulder quickly, watching the archers continue their attacks on the main wall. Third and fourth lines, charge! The thick line of troops ran forward, all drawing their swords and joining their comrades who were already moving forward to exchange blows with the enemy. The first line slammed headlong into the orcs, and the real battle for the city truly began.  
  
The captain spared a brief glimpse to his left, seeing the same action being taken at the breached wall, though with less resistance. The catapults down there had been repositioned so that they would be sending their fire several dozen yards into the city itself. He turned back and charged forward, cutting down several orcs at a time from his horse. The onrush of beasts out of the main gate continued though, and the drive into the city was stalled momentarily, as the lines has slowly begun to stretch out beyond the main foyer of the gate itself.  
  
By now, a fifth and sixth line of support had rushed forward, backing the slowly thinning ranks of the two front lines. For each beast cut down, it seemed that two or three men would fall as well. Terenas did not like this change that was occurring in the battle. He was becoming separated from his men, and he could not let that happen, for he could have easily been cut down from anything standing next to him. He took out his second weapon, a dagger, and started striking the enemy with that. His third weapon became the shield strapped to his arm, and he single handedly cut through a long line of beasts, reconnecting himself to his lines.  
  
Two minutes of swordplay and death passed before a call rang out from the sky. The orcs briefly looked up, seeing a large mass of eagles flying, each with two men on them. The ones on the wall turned their fire towards them, getting a few but also not causing much damage to the flying group. They all swooped down towards the front wall, and the men they were carrying jumped off, stomping on several beasts on the ground and cutting down more with quick twists and turns of their broad swords and their double sided axes. Grom was in this group as well, carrying a heavy mallet in one hand and a thick axe in his other. The first orc he landed on had its head crushed by the force of the mallet coming down on it. Several more beasts fell, and when their ranks were filled, more fell with the still arriving group of men and dwarves.  
  
Several dozen of the transported men landed on the top of the wall, attacking the orcs gathered up along the catwalk. They were quick to get a foothold between the main wall and some of the former tower structures, easily wiping out the few remaining creatures that had defended the walls. The few that were able to escape fled down stairwells that connected the catwalks to ground level, ready to take their chances against the invading army down there.  
  
Outside of the walls, Terenas was cutting down a swath of beasts when a sudden, errant sword sliced into his horse, knocking him and his steed down to the ground. He quickly rolled away and got up, bringing his shield forward just in time to deflect an attack aimed for his head. He reared his sword back and prepared to strike it forward, but before he could, Grom had come in and knocked off the offending creatures head. He stepped around and cut down three more beasts before turning back to Terenas.  
  
Sorry to keep you waiting, he shouted through the mixed chorus of swords and shouting. He was enjoying the fight immensely.  
  
Terenas shook his head, taking out several more creatures. You always do that, Grom. We needed you sooner so that we could get the better push into the city.  
  
I never got the signal. Besides, we're pushing them now! Grom turned away again, swinging his mallet around wildly and plowing it through three more orcs.  
  
The two leaders moved side by side through the thick mass of beasts, swinging and chopping and otherwise crushing them with everything around them. Several troops followed their lead and soon back them up, cutting their way through until they made their way to the main gate. Just beyond the gate were several ten-foot tall orges, each carrying massive clubs, and each of them fitted with thick dark armor. Two of them pressed forward, taking out a few of the men coming in, but neither Grom nor Terenas, who easily evaded the marginally fast attack. They each took them on and brought them down in quick piercing blows, not really wanting to dance with the massive creatures. Three more charged forward, but by now, more of the invading army had made it through the gate, and several of them took on the orges at once, overwhelming them and bringing them down as fast as they could.  
  
Several dozens of yards to the left, the attack force there had finally made their way through the breached wall, taking their time with the slow advances of the defending army while continuing to widen the wall with the catapults. They were able to put through nearly twenty men at a time, all while still receiving support from the archers accompanying them and the catapults that had been moved forward, lobbing their fiery deposits into the city. Several of the city's buildings had either fallen or been set aflame by now, and the beasts that had become trapped within were slowly rotted to death or quickly crushed to their makers.  
  
Everything stopped however when a maddening screech overtook the whole battlefield. Invaders and defenders alike grabbed their ears, covering them as best as they could from the piercing cry. Grom and Terenas looked up, and from around the corner of a building came the one thing they did not wish to face right at this moment:  
  
A wraith.  
  
The ghostly being calmly walked forward, though its metal books clanged loudly and evenly on the concrete ground, slowly showing its dominance over the battlefield. It reached a gloved hand into its black-cloaked body, and from there it pulled out a long, broad sword, easily reaching over six feet in length. It held it straight up, pointing it towards the sky before screeching once again and walking forward.  
  
Aw hell, Terenas muttered. He sheathed his dagger, opting to use one sword – and both of his hands – for this fight. Much like the manticore from a few days earlier, this was something that he has seen, but had never fought once before in his life.  
  
_Now isn't a good time either._ He let out a loud yell before rushing forward, readying himself and his blade for the coming duel.  
  


  
  


* * *

  


You know, I hate keeping you two out here all alone.  
  
Gabriel turned his head sharply, recognizing the voice instantly. he spit out, as if getting rid of a vile taste stuck in his mouth.  
  
So good to see you again, Gabriel. He paused. And I see you brought my former pet with you as well. Belphegor creased his brows at the comment, but kept his tongue to himself.  
  
Come out here devil! Let's finish this fight.  
  
The unseen Angel of Death shook his head. You're trying to bait me, aren't you? Seeing as how I don't have my sword, I would be next to defenseless against you. No I think I'll bide my time.  
  
Gabriel clenched his fists. His patience – what little he had to begin with on this early morning – was wearing thin from Sammael's mockings. He started reaching for his sword, but was held back by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
It's useless Gabriel. We'd still be out here waiting for him, Belphegor stated to him.  
  
I'd listen to the traitorous lapdog Gabriel. You won't be able to penetrate this shield. And by the time this shield is finally put down, I'll be long gone from this planet. Of course, you two will be stuck here, trying to figure out where I am. Sammael licked his lips after speaking, liking the delicious feeling that he had with having the upper hand.  
  
What is it that you're doing? Gabriel asked, trying a different tactic.  
  
You wish to know, huh? A pause. I think not. I wouldn't want to ruin the fun I'm about to have by telling you two. You'll just have to wait till I come back. He turned away from their direction, walking around in his throne room. I'd advise you to keep your eyes on the battle, Gabriel. You can watch the final moments of your pathetic Army of the Light.  
  
What are you talking about? The Archangel turned away, taking several moments to focus his sights on the city. The battle goes well for my army. They've already breached the city and are beginning to move through the buildings.  
  
Sammael laughed, and for a slight moment, Gabriel felt a slight shudder of fear through him. I see that too, but I should warn you those wraiths that you saw are the least of your problems.  
  
Belphegor said, breaking the slight silence he held, and cutting off Gabriel in the process. Both of our sights allowed us to see everything.  
  
you forget who you're dealing with. I guess being back in the service of those purebloods has tainted your soul in an even worse way than what we did to you.  
  
If you should know, there is hidden, at the bottom of the dungeons, a massive engine of destruction. Even now, he paces back and forth, waiting for the exact moment to rise up and remove your invading mortal army. Ner'zul used a spell of eternal darkness and shadow to cover him and his followers, because I know that if you saw them, you would have never sent your army to take the city.  
  
What is it? Gabriel asked, dreading having to ask it, and its potential answer.  
  
The Angel of Death smirked, letting his white teeth flash out. He spoke the one word loud and clear for the Archangel's ears to hear:  
  
  
  
Gabriel immediately turned to leave, nearly setting off to help his army. I wouldn't leave so fast if I were you. You know that I could leave at any possible moment. I hate to not say goodbye. The Angel of Death grinned sadistically in his satisfaction.  
  
Damn you Sammael. It was the only thing Gabriel could say to him at a time like this. He was stuck with staying here and keeping an eye on the Angel of Death's plans, or retreating to Khaz Thalas and taking care of the Pit Lords.  
  
He had no time for either of those tasks.  
  
I'm already damned Gabriel, Sammael said sarcastically. Now, I urge you to pay attention to this battle. For your sanity, I do hope you're praying for your troops.  
  
Gabriel kept his eyes away from the main tower of Morhan. The only thing he could do now was watch and hope that a miracle would happen.  
  
He had already prayed seven times since learning of the Pit Lords' existence within the main dungeon of Khaz Thalas.  
  


  
  


* * *

  


_Many years ago  
_  
_  
Father! Teach me how to use the sword! a young Terenas shouted out. He ran up to a tall bearded man wearing casual fighting clothes. Behind him, the boy had an unusually large sword that dragged and skidded along on the grassy ground.  
  
Terenas, that sword is too big for you! his father said laughing. He bent down and picked up the sword from his son, pulling it from its sheath and inspecting its edges. A mighty fine sword this is, you know. I crafted this one myself.  
  
the child asked excitedly. He reached his hand up to touch it, but his father pulled it away.  
  
This thing is too sharp. You can cut yourself on it Terenas. He flipped the sword around, placing his hand on the handle next to the guard. see if you can lift it up this way.  
  
The young Terenas took the weapon from his father's hands and immediately stumbled back, startled at the weight of the sword. He didn't realize how different it was holding a sword upright from when he had dragged it behind him. It's too heavy, he let out underneath the strain.  
  
What do you think I just warned you about? He reached out, taking the blade from his son's hands and casually putting it back in its sheath. Come on now, he said, turning away and walking to the barn sitting next to their house.  
  
Where are we going? the boy asked.  
  
I'm going to give you a sword to practice with. It isn't as heavy as this one, but it should provide you with some good training. That way, when you finally get a handle on that sword, I can craft a heavier one for you to use.  
  
  
  
The father nodded. It's how you get stronger. When you get older, you'll be able to hold even the most temperamental of weapons. Now come.  
  
The two of them walked into the barn and ended up in front of the furnace. Off to the side, hanging on the walls, was a smaller version of the broad sword held currently by Terenas' father. He grabbed that one and handed it to the boy, who had a little bit of difficulty holding it at first. He soon settled back into a loose fighting stance and held the weapon with a proper grip.  
  
What now father? he asked.  
  
Follow me. The pair went back outside and made their way to a short copse of trees that blocked out a good portion of the hot sun. The man turned around, looking down at his son and pulling out his sword. For now, we're going to practice strokes. That helps in getting a good swing while building up your muscle. Watch me now, he said, doing a series of strokes with both hands on the sword. You understand?  
  
The boy nodded. How many should I do?  
  
Well, since this is your first time handling a sword, we'll just do a hundred.  
  
A hundred? Terenas asked, shocked. The sword he was holding was becoming a slight problem as it was. He wouldn't feel his own arms after a hundred of these!  
  
Yes, a hundred. But that's all you're going to do in one day. You have to relax after each session so that, when you come back the next day, you'll be fresh for another hundred strokes. You understand? The boy nodded. Good. Eventually we'll up the count, and we'll add in single handed strokes. The father moved so that he was standing next to his son. He slid in a stance and held the sword out. Mimic me.  
  
All right, Terenas said, moving into his own stance and holding the sword up to a position much like his father's.  
  
The boy nodded.   
  
Stroke.   
  
Stroke.   
  
Stroke.   
  
They kept going like that, swinging the sword down until it was nearly level with their waist, and then pulling it back up over their heads to repeat the process. At around twenty or so strokes, Terenas (who had lost count by thent) had begun feeling a massive sting of pain running up and down his arms. He was ready to drop the sword and walk away, but he didn't. He knew it wouldn't be fair to his father if he gave up.  
  
Terenas had a feeling that this sword was made for him anyway. He put the painful feeling as far to the back of his head as he possibly could, concentrating on the sword itself and the swinging motion he was taught to do. At some point, it felt good to have the weapon sitting in his hands. He could feel the rush of battle that would occur when he held this sword. It was an inner sense that allowed him to ignore everything else, save for the feeling of the fight.  
  
He didn't realize he was at one hundred strokes when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. Immediately he turned to look, and it was then that he dropped the sword, letting the sharp end impale itself into the ground. All the pain that he felt before had suddenly come rushing back into him, and he nearly fell to the ground.  
  
My arms hurt dad, he whispered. He was trying to rub them to bring back some feeling.  
  
I would imagine. I told you to stop and you still went on with the swinging. He picked up his son's sword and placed it over his shoulder.  
  
How many strokes did I do?  
  
One hundred twenty-five.  
  
Terenas blinked. he muttered. Suddenly, that feeling in his arms went away, replaced with amazement and wonder.  
  
You'll only do a hundred from now on though until you're ready to do more. You'll end up doing more harm than good if you work like you did today. You understand?  
  
Terenas nodded. When can I practice again?  
  
Tomorrow evening, after dinner. That'll be when you'll come out to practice. It give you ample rest time, and you'll have the most energy after eating dinner. He turned around, starting his walk back to the house. Terenas kept pace right behind him.  
  
They went inside to a table full of dinner, and it was there that Terenas told his mother about what he had learned today. She, of course, had her doubts about the sword training, but his father reassured her that he would make a fine, strong man several years down the line. After some thinking, she allowed him to continue with the training.  
  
Terenas smiled widely that day. It would be one of the last times he had done so.  
  
Several weeks later, after he had gotten used to the hundred strokes, he had begun to move on to a larger amount. During the second day of this new training, his father had been called out to quell a small uprising occurring just outside of town. It was supposed to take a few hours, but when night turned into the next day, Terenas and his mother got worried. They were informed at noon, during the quarter point of the second moon, that Terenas' father had been killed in the skirmish.  
  
Terenas immediately ran off, not knowing what to do or what to say. He stumbled about in the woods, lost in his own thoughts about his father. It was there that he decided that he would become stronger, so that he wouldn't face the same, lowly fate that his father received.  
  
He returned home and quickly picked up his sword to train for the day. During dinner, he told his mother of his new resolve. She was once again adamant, but it also once again proved futile. She made him promise however not to go fight until he was sure that he was ready.  
  
One day, several weeks after his father's death, Terenas walked into the barn, ready to choose the next sword for training. As he looked across the row of hanging blades, a small glare of light caught his eye. He turned his head to see a half made sword sitting on the hammer block. He walked over and picked it up, marveling at the weight the weapon already had. He looked down at the handle and saw a small inscription on the knob:  
  
he whispered. It was going to be mine. Terenas studied the weapon for a little while longer before putting it inside of a wooden crate lying off to the side. He ran around the barn, looking for any sort of lock and key. He found a suitable one by were the horses relaxed. Returning to the crate, he locked it up and tied some leather rope around the loop of the key. He placed it in his pocket and kept it there until he was able to get into his room.  
  
Four years had come and gone, and soon Terenas was easily able to do one hundred strokes with just a single hand, and with the best sword within the barn. During the last year of the four years, he had begun learning the blacksmith trade, and was quickly able to make a solid, standard issue battle sword. He had decided then that he would finish the sword his father had begun for him.  
  
He grabbed the key from the hiding spot he had kept it at and ran to the barn, eagerly opening the crate and pulling out the half finished sword. Holding it in his hand had opened up some closed memories, but he held them back, intent on finishing the project. Terenas looked around the barn, grabbing as much metal as he could. He set the furnace on fire, and for nine days, he slaved over the sword, hammering it and re-hammering it to his liking. The handle itself was extended to allow a fuller grip with both hands. The metal guard on the weapon was removed completely and replaced with a larger, thicker one. It allowed him to produce a blade that reached nearly five feet in length and nearly seven inches across.  
  
Terenas took it out on the tenth day and tried to practice with it, but it was much larger than any weapon he had used before. He returned to the original training regimen that he had used when he started training with swords four years ago, and after one hundred strokes, he dropped the weapon and fell to the ground. He looked up to the sky lazily and muttered a single phrase before taking a nap:  
  
My arms hurt father.  
_  
  


  
  


* * *

  


Terenas swung the sword from his side, planting his front foot and using as much of his body weight as possible to push the blade forward. His main intent for his major offensive strike was to quickly get rid of the wraith and move forward through the rest of the city. Daring to dance with this thing for more than five strokes was a little more than risky.  
  
He was stopped short as the wraith played its sword perfectly, blocking the incoming strike several feet from its body. It had been pushed back nearly a foot though because of the continued momentum. As it skidded to a stop, Terenas pulled his sword back over his head, and with as much force as he could muster, swung down in a huge arc. He was once again blocked though as the wraith came up with its sword. This time it was forced to drop to one knee as the strike came down.  
  
an infantryman called as he ran into the city. The dwarf turned around briefly, not wanting to keep his eyes off the fight happening before him.  
  
What is it?  
  
The main gate has been taken. We're beginning a systematic run through the city. He glanced quickly at the unmoving duelists. Are you going to help? he asked.  
  
Only if he needs it. Grom turned around, watching the surge of infantry and archers. Raze these buildings to the ground! Nothing is to be left standing! He turned his attention back to the fight, seeing that they had resumed their battle.  
  
The wraith had pushed itself off the ground and begun advancing on Terenas, moving its long sword with ease. It had pushed the young captain backwards, though only a few feet. He pushed the ghostly creature off of him, and then pulled himself back, resetting his stance. He cursed himself, not completely realizing just how powerful the wraith was.  
  
He stepped to the side, letting him some time to breathe and look for some sort of opening on the wraith. The creature mimicked his movements, and soon they were circling each other, waiting for an exact moment to strike.  
  
You think you can defeat me, human? the vile creature said.  
  
I have to. It's the only way to continue. Terenas' face showed no difference in the neutrality it had presented.  
  
The wraith smirked at the comment, even though it lacked a face. There'sss no way that you can. You humansss are no match for usss. Essspecially you, Terenasss.  
  
he muttered.  
  
I can sssee it in your eyesss. Pathetic you let your own father die.  
  
Terenas blinked. How can you know that? His sword started to drop down.  
  
It was a pointlessss fight at leassst, in human ssstandardsss. I would know. The wraith slowly took a step forward, digging it into the ground.  
  
You were there? he asked, and as he did, one hand came off of his sword.  
  
They were ssso easssy to control, and when thossse pessstsss couldn't bring down your father, I came out and persssonally gutted him. Not waiting another moment, the wraith sprang forward, raising its sword up and preparing to strike down the defenseless Terenas.  
  
Behind the captain, there was a shout, and in the split second it took for him to realize it was his name being called, he looked up. There he saw the thick axe carried by Grom holding off the would-be finishing blow of the wraith. The dwarf quickly shifted his weapon and hooked the sword, pulling it away from the creature and leaving it momentarily defenseless.  
  
Terenas! Wake up and finish him! Grom shouted. Terenas refocused himself, seeing the wraith open for attack. He gripped his sword and lunged forward, bringing his blade over his head.  
  
In one smooth motion, he swung his sword down, slicing the wraith in half. The creature barely let out a screech as its body split in two. It quickly faded away into smoke. Terenas' sword continued unabated into the ground, splitting the thick concrete easily. He breathed deeply, trying his best to calm his nerves.  
  
This place we must destroy it quickly, he whispered.  
  
I know. Get a hold of yourself next time though. Grom looked up, seeing a fresh wave of orcs moving towards the infantry. Come on now. We still have plenty of killing to do, he said, again speaking with much excitement in his voice.  
  
Terenas slowly stood to his full height, pulling his sword out of the ground and holding it tall once again. _There is still much more to be done here. I must not let anything get to me again._ He ran forward to join Grom in the battle, hoping that it would end very soon.  
  
He knew it was a lie though. There were still two wraiths left, and the unknown beasts lurking beneath them.  
  


  
  


* * *

  



End file.
